A trip to Equestria
by sonicxy8
Summary: What would be a simple holiday between friends will become the journey of their lives to reach land never before trodden by humans, this is the story of how four friends will have to defend Equestria from the dark threats that will try to finish everything including them them making them have to work together with the in habitants of that same world
1. The adventure begins

Chapter 1

The adventure begins

* * *

**For a long time it has been said and debated about the existence of alternate or parallel universes to our dimension, it has been said that we live in a virtual world, that we only live in a simulation in which we are part of one of millions and millions of simulations, the concept of universes or parallel worlds refers to the existence of several universes or relatively independent realities, but does this concept have a basis for believing that it is real? It may or may not be true, but whatever the If these great friends are about to discover it, they will see that they also take each other to the test in what will probably be the best trip of their lives and that ... who could believe that from nowhere they would travel to an alternate world where they inhabit talking ponies, where there are enemies wanting to end the peace of a place called Equestria and where they played an important role to become not only protectors of Eques tria if not in the heroes of that world, as it is, this is the story of four friends who in their best times were important men for their country defending him from any threat and now after his premature retirement for problems they could not solve live quietly in a comfortable apartment each with their hobbies but that if they still kept each their favorite weapons when they were in combat.**

**That was how on any given day he started his trip, it all started with a simple camping trip, taking advantage of the fact that the holidays had started, in which Max, who was 1.70m tall, straight hair with an upturned top, dark skin who was expert in precision with weapons and had ingenuity to create improvements in weapons but with a high temperament was the one that encouraged others to go planning the trip for months but Alan who had a height of 1.75m, light brown hair with hairstyle to the right side and light brown skin would prefer to return to wars before going to nature and is that he can not live without technology in addition to his addiction to the cigar that in a camp full of forests and trees was a bad idea to which Roy and Mario gave him the reason that by the way these two were best friends of the soul, well, they were inseparable and also had the rare habit of combing and dressing almost the same, both were light skin but Roy was broken hair and Mario straight hair although neither of them bothered to comb their hair and decided to leave it all upset but still it was not difficult to differentiate them because Mario was an expert in hand-to-hand combat and took advantage of his great physical strength as well as his great size of almost two meters and if that was not enough even with its enormous size it was extremely agile**

Max- Oh come on man do not stay locked up here as always, you have to go out a little and clear yourself

Alan- Clear me you say better not, I prefer to be here very comfortable in the department but thanks for the invitation

Roy- Are you afraid of mosquitoes or what? (said mocking him)

Max- Leave it if you are not going to start crying as you always do, I just hope you do not leave the department smelling your crap like the last time we went fishing, understood?

Alan- Yes, if what you say brother

Max- It's very good time to go buy groceries at the supermarket for our week-long trip. Who's with me?

Mario- WHAT! A JOURNEY OF A WEEK! ARE YOU CRAZY OR THAT CHAVO? (says incredulous)

Alan- Now you can see why I do not want to go with you, Max always gets upset about the few neurons he has (laughs)

Max- Better you do not say anything that you cry if you do not have a TV in front of you all the time

Roy- That's true Alan, you should go with us, you'll have a lot of fun, it's even more, we could even hunt some animals, but that only if you're not distracting yourself with your stupid cigars

Mario- It's true the way things are but well I'm going with you Max

Roy- It's fine that way while I go by the car to the workshop

Alan- If you want I accompany you, brother, I have nothing to do

Max- Well then let's go now, I do not know why but I feel that this trip will be something ... "interesting"

**While Alan and Roy went by the car to the workshop, which by the way was not close at hand and to make it even more frustrating they had to go on a crowded subway all the way, Max and Mario went to the supermarket to buy several cans of food including things for the breakfast, food and dinner the bad thing was that they had to leave many other things like repellents, insecticides, kill insects and even could only buy three houses for camping because of the high price that all things had, although in these times of vacation It was obvious that that was the way it was going to be, was not it?**

Max- Damn I do not know why they always do the same thing, whenever it's a vacation or something happens where we desperately need something, they always have to raise the prices, I really thought we were going to have some money left but now we only have gas

Mario- Psssss, quiet Max, I do not shrink you, it does not matter so much the food if it does not reach only we hunt some and

Max- Well, well ... I think you're right, it's not necessary to take so many things

Mario- By the way, just out of curiosity, how much did you buy?

Max- well not much alone is a bag of chocolate, four liters of milk, three boxes of cereal, apples, bananas, oranges, sandwich bread, mayonnaise, soft drinks, antibacterial gel coffee, a fridge, some cigars for Alan, some lanterns , also some-

Mario- Hey, hey, and hey, stop there, mate, I thought you said we were just going to buy a few cans of food and no more, now I understand why we did not literally buy you things that are not important

Max- Oh please Mario anything that is food is important and necessary plus buy everything else for two very important points

Mario- What points?

Max- The others will begin to eat pure canned food and the other point is for you

Mario- For me? (he said confused)

Max- Yes, you will see how they are already vacations because everyone comes to buy many things for parties, meetings or like us to go on a trip and because of that I could only find almost pure tuna cans

Mario-! UGGH! You said tuna, no thanks, I hate everything that comes from the sea I will not eat anything more of those things, never again, I promised after that mission in which we were in that submarine we went out to dive and that big, gigantic , scary and slimy squid me ... me ... made me ... GOOD YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING NO? (said terrified) do not make me remember that moment tedious

Max- Well it's good I'll try not to make you remember but although I know sooner or later the others will find out and you'll have to learn to deal with that

Mario- Yes, of course, you were not with that squid for you, it's easy to say no (it bothers you)

Max- It's all right now, do not get mad, let's go and pay to go before it's done later, besides, it was not so big that squid was almost our size

Mario- Anyway let's go now, but wait, you said you bought cigars for Alan, is it a gift from you or what? or is it to go with us

Max- Well let's say it's just a method to accompany us is more I bet you want to go with us of your own free will

Mario- What do you plan, huh?

Max- You'll see ... you'll see (smiles evilly)

Mario- (Aaaay whatever it is I do not intend to involve) said in his mind

**After leaving the supermarket they went straight to their apartment to prepare all the things in boxes and then just wait for Roy and Alan to arrive in the car but the minutes passed and they did not arrive. Then Max decided to talk to them to find out where they were.**

(In the car)

Roy-! FUCK, there just has to be traffic on the road

Alan- I told you that we came for the cruse there was much more empty

Roy- If maybe I should have listened to you but well I just hope that Max does not get mad, you know how he gets when- (ring) (ring) (ring) - oh great he must be, eeeeeeeeey what's up man, how's everything going? ? all good, all quiet

Alan- And I'm glad (he starts to laugh like crazy)

Max- I already told you not to use memes with me it's stupid

Alan- Hey quiet old man

Roy- Ya mate let me talk, what's wrong Max?

Max- Where are they? we've been waiting for them for a while

Roy- Well you'll see we picked up your jeep that by the way if they knew how to make your convertible car and all that but we're stuck in traffic so I think we'll arrive in at least one or two hours

Max- Are you serious? you have to be kidding it's two in the afternoon, at this rate we'll arrive at the camp at night

Roy- Calm down remembers that we stayed in the cabins that are close to there, we can arrive, sleep and then tomorrow morning to do whatever you have planned, how do you see?

Max- It's okay but do not delay (hang up)

Alan- Sometimes I think it's something neurotic

Roy- Yeah, but he's right, we must hurry. I do not think he's been planning this trip for months so we can spoil it.

Alan- Right, then let's take the cruse

(Back to the apartment)

Mario- And then what did they say?

Max- That would arrive like in two hours but since at least that gives me time for my plan

Mario- which plan?

Max- Well let me tell you

**Max told Mario his plan for Alan to accompany them, he had planned to hide all electronic things such as television, computer, video game consoles they had and also including the internet in his neighbor's apartment with the excuse that as I did not reach them to buy everything they had to sell taking advantage of everything Max had bought so that Alan would have nothing to do there and would prefer to go with them instead of getting bored**

Mario- I can not believe you're going to do all this sometimes you surprise me, you know?

Max- You calm and I nervous, if you worry about our things you know that our neighbor is reliable, now that I think about it when we finish hiding everything maybe I can work on increasing the capacity of our weapons especially my dragon gun and my AK-47 , it's a bit tired to change the cartridge every time

Mario- Once again with your inventor's airs, although I recognize that it was very useful that you did, it was great to be able to take it in the bag and then take it out and decide if I wanted a shotgun or a normal gun but his name still does not convince me

Max- What's wrong with him putting a gun on him?

Mario- Do not forget anything

**While they waited for their arrival they had already hidden everything and Max had been able to increase the capacity of his AK-47 from six hundred rounds per second to six hundred and ten rounds per second, if it is obvious that there was not much increase but for Max it was an achievement, returning to the theme of Max's plan everything happened as planned, when Roy and Alan began to ask where all the things were to what Max told them that he had to sell them quickly to go to the trip, of course Alan was the most affected so much that he began to mourn the poor, everyone saw him with the look of strangers and is that so big and so loud the truth is something weird, but anyway, in the end everyone decided to leave the camp once before it got dark more so this is where your journey to equestrian lands would begin**

**Once they were on the way to the camp to go on the road again there were not many cars on their way, everything was an environment full of silence and tranquility with nothing but the noise of the car, which was the perfect time to hear music relaxing at least in appearance**

Max- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (stretching arms) ... nothing like going on the road, listening to music and driving your jeep after several weeks in the workshop

Roy- Yes it's very relaxing but it was necessary to bring all jackets on, I mean denim pants are normal but jackets, it's not as if the forest is a very cool place that we say

Max- Believe me when we are in the middle of the forest with all the insects will thank me and they will see it

Alan- Well I'm fine until now I really do not complain, I also bring my phone with me

Max- It's not about that, it's supposed that if we go to a place like this it's to connect with nature and appreciate the fauna that there is around besides being able to be one with mother earth (says inspired)

(Everyone with a face of disbelief)

Roy- Ay no fuck, but how cheesy did that sound

Mario-! HA! It seems that being away from the weapons and the army softening you a little huh

Max- Of course not, I just want to see how it feels to be in a rural area that's all, the sooner the better

Roy- Then you'd better step on the accelerator because it's already starting to rain

All- that?

**Once it started raining the sky was filled with thick clouds that had a strange formation, besides that, literally, lightning bolts began to fall on the ground, causing the road to fall apart into bigger pieces while our protagonists continued on their way**

Max- BUT WHAT'S HAPPENING IS HAPPENING LIKE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Roy-! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALL KEEP CALM NOT ALTEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN (yelled like a scared little girl)

Max- ALL CALL ME, IF I KEEP THE CART STABLE, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN

**Just before he finished speaking they all saw a huge white beam fall right in front of them causing an extremely bright glow causing Max to lose control and consequently the car hit a piece of road causing the right front tire I flew out and therefore overturned the jeep although for the luck of our protagonists Max reached to put the roof reducing the impact towards them but even so in just a few seconds due to the great speed they had they entered the gigantic white glow without knowing that at that time they would travel to another dimension but what was causing that strange rain with lightning and glare ?, the answer was only on the other side of our story, the answer was in Equestria.**

**What does this trip hold for our protagonists ?, In truth they will be able to survive this to tell it, as they will see it in the next chapter, do not miss it.**


	2. The origin of the problems

Hello as you are fans of fanfiction, here I bring you chapter 2 of the story "A trip to Equestria" I have decided to try a different way of writing at least in the dialogues just to see how clean and aesthetic it looks, of course If you like what I will continue doing this way, if it is not to your liking, you will simply return to the simple style, without more than saying for the moment I leave you with the chapter

Episode 2

The origin of the problems

* * *

**What had caused the surprise accident of our protagonists had come directly from Equestria that moments before that great white radiance appeared on earth, a battle for the peace and tranquility of the place was being waged again, but this time Twilight and his friends were being cornered losing territory in the fight since Queen Chrysalis along with King Shadow who had managed to bring him back thanks to his confrontation in the glass empire found his fragment after being defeated, decided to ally and attack by surprise first in Ponyville to be the most vulnerable place, both Queen Chrysalis and King Shadow had outstanding accounts with them, on the one hand Chrysalis wished revenge especially with Starlight Glimmer for his defeat and for making his loyal subjects were not anymore and they would reveal against her causing her to lose her army and her hive, and on the other side Shadow was still with the same idea of seizing and ruling the glass empire**

**The place was an absolute chaos none of the ponies were standing there all ran in different directions making it more difficult to put them to safety, several houses, shops, flower shops and other establishments were destroyed along with the ground in which they formed several craters everywhere because of the constant attacks of Chrysalis against the inhabitants of Ponyville at the same time that they began to be enslaved by Shadow, also providing a small group of new subjects to Chrysalis.**

-! YEEEES¡, finally I return to be as I used to be before I can finally have my subjects back even if they are not my changelings.- He said with satisfaction while ordering his "army" direct towards the castle of Twilight for an attack and I sensed that Starlight could be there.

\- Damn they are going straight to your castle Twilight have to go soon! - Said the farm pony at the same time that began to run towards the castle.

-! NO!, In no way I know Starlight will be fine so there is nothing to worry about, besides she is in the glass empire in case Cadence and Shining Armor need help.- I assure Twilight.- For now the important thing is prevent this from getting worse so this is the plan.- Create a projection with your horn.- I, Rainbow Dash and Rarity will go directly to stop Chrysalis making us follow us through the Everfree forest towards the tree of harmony right there use them quickly and beat her, while the others will go for King Shadow causing one of you to distract him and taking advantage of that distraction the other two catch the ponies that are enslaved, you understand? .- He said turning towards them

-Ehmmmmm ... can you repeat the plan? is that I got lost in the Starlight .- Rainbow asked confused

\- Ayyyyy! In seriously Rainbow? Well anyway we have to start attacking already, already, already, already. - Twilight said altered

\- Easy sugar cube, you must calm down remember that your plans always work. - Applejack said to Twilight while trying to calm her down

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or at least they almost work silly in any way ...! AT THE ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK¡.-Pinkie exclaimed making everyone turn to see them going straight to Shade

-! HE IS NOT WAITING!, AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THE EEEEH PLAN!? .- Twilight said very frustrated.-! AGH! I guess it does not matter anymore so all of them just stick to the plan

**So the elements of the harmony set in motion their plan, what they did not expect was that King Shadow to see them leaving the fight decided to follow them because seeing Pinkie go towards the suspicion of them so he told Queen Chrysalis to go to the empire to destroy the crystal heart and he could approach, unfortunately for Twilight and the others could not chase Chrysalis leaving only the Shadow King and because of this they all decided to take him from all forms towards the elements by placing trust in Starlight, Cadence and Shining Armor**

-Do you think they are okay for others Twi? .- asked Applejack

-I really hope so, for now we have to get rid of a problem now.- Said Twilight

**As they ran through the forest Shadow chased them in a great cloud of darkness along with the enslaved ponies attacking from the heights but without success to be able to hurt them even as they were running in circles for a while trying to lose everyone and make Shadow pursue them only, on the other hand, Queen Chrysalis had reached the crystal empire and although absolutely all the guards of the place went to stop her, everything was in vain, now with an alternate army that freed her the way to the crystal heart was easier to fulfill his task and already being in front of the heart he set out to destroy it**

**Equestria- Empire of glass:**

-Well ... for a long time I was not here since my defeat although that does not matter, now I will finally return to my reign even with the King Shadow ... but just in case I better not trust him, now. .. DEATH CRYSTAL HEART.- Said Chrysalis

\- NOT SO FAST CHRYSALIS.- Says someone while attacking with his horn between the crystal heart and Chrysalis retreating this last one

-! WHAT, YOUR AGAIN ?, AAAAAAGH WHY DO YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS? .- Exclaims with fury

-Is it not obvious? I will not let you steal all the love of the crystal empire again so get ready for another defeat- Said Cadence confident

-As you say princess but that is not my goal now.- He said while charging his magic

**So it began a fight in which Chrysalis attacked Cadence with everything but only tried to push away as far as possible to have an angle of attack to the crystal heart but Cadence was not intimidated by dodging attacks and ramming her hitting the floor and in the walls that he found again and again injuring her until in an attempt he made that he rammed her against the crystal heart on purpose so that he fell to the ground, once he realized this Cadence hastened to raise him but in his distraction Chrysalis now was the one who crashed it on the ground and then threw it into his army being immobilized, the queen of the changelings was one step away from destroying the crystal heart by launching a powerful attack of magic but just before hitting the Starlight appears running towards the remover and protecting him from Chrysalis leaving her confused for a while, but seeing who he was after, he swooped fiercely towards him. attacking her repeatedly, Starlight could barely defend herself by creating multiple shields because each time they broke more quickly**

\- Stop just protect yourself Starlight Glimmer is obvious that it is useless against me, the last time was just luck you can never be alone against me,! MY SUCCESSFUL LEADS GO THROUGH HER AND ATRAPENLAAAAAA! .- He said as he ordered them and went towards it

\- Do you really think I can not with you?, Very well if you want to ...- Start charging a lot of magic in your horn to attack all

\- DO NOT WAIT STARLIGHT! .- Shining Armor shouts while positioned next to her.- Do not do it, if you do then they will all be seriously injured remember that they are still normal ponies

\- Then what do you expect me to do? I can not think of another way to ... WAIT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO.- Load your horn with more force to then launch your attack to the ground creating a wave of expansion due to the great impact on the ground causing everything to fly away including Chrysalis and breaking the helmets that had the ponies

**This freed the ponies that were being enslaved by annoying Chrysalis for her apparent defeat again but she was not going to give up so easily so knowing that the heart was not yet placed in her place I tried one last time to push Starlight Glimmer along with Cadence and Shining Armor out of reach to destroy it by using a lot of pressure in their attack and ... although Cadence used a shield of protection she could not stand the attack again and caused a large current of air along with a considerable explosion of magic would stun them a bit leaving him now if the almost imminent victory to Chrysalis not before Starlight trying to hold her in a very even struggle between the two, and that's exactly what was happening in the harmony tree where Twilight was also trying to avoid that the king Shadow destroyed him having a duel between them, Twilight would not resist for much longer and without help because Shadow made them see r his biggest fears to others each time Shade was winning even more**

Damn, friends resist just a little more, try to break free ... I need them ... I just can not ... can ... I could barely speak while I was panting and I was getting more and more tired

\- YES! AT LAST AFTER A LOT I COULD GOVERN CALM AND AT MY WILL, AND NOW WITHOUT THEIR PRECISE SOURCE OF POWER THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE ME FRONT JAJAJAJAJA

**While he was still laughing he intensified his power even more without noticing that, although he was about to defeat Twilight and destroy the tree, it began to shine intensely, stripping away the elements of harmony and giving them to the carriers, breaking the effect of the Shadow King and causing Twilight and the others intensified their union and directed towards him a powerful multi-colored ray, ahhhhhh but he was not going to surrender so easily, he absorbed his own dark essence and the whole together in an attempt to repel the elements of harmony but as it was of waiting thanks once more to the elements the six ponies could make King Sombra disappear but this time I managed to put something of himself again in a small fragment that shot out to the ground next to the tree without anyone seeing it burying itself only while Sombra was screaming about what he was going to return**

**At the same time that happened, in the crystal empire Cadence to see that Starlight was in trouble decided to go to their aid and with the present heart began to give love to the two and therefore more strength that was also taking advantage of Chrysalis to absorb the own love that I was giving to Cadence and Starlight creating an anomaly of magic in the crystal heart and just as the previous explosion that Stralight suffered now had caused an expansive wave of magic destroying everything that was in the range of the explosion dividing by itself the crystal heart, knocking out Cadence and Starlight and also causing Chrysalis to disappear turning it into a piece of black wood with a strange green aura that like the Shadow fragment began to bury itself mysteriously under the ground but ... after all they had once again achieved victory but with a high price for the destruction of the crystal heart**

**When it seemed that there was time for a little respite both the piece of dark wood and the shard of the King Shadow began to sprout a great white glow to the sky of each one, this was seen by everyone in Equestria because the whole sky was around dark and somber shades making appear a big white break with what seemed to be different circles with some kind of vortex in them, it seemed that they had to fight again but to their surprise instead they just had to endure a horrid rumble so that immediately all the rupture disappeared along with the blazes so that later the sky returned to normal**

**There were several who questioned about what happened but it had been too much for today for those who fought against King Sombra and Chrysalis so they simply chose to let the day go by communicating with the help of the princesses that they would be notified as soon as possible. all the details, now the important thing was to recover from the attack suffered by Ponyville and the glass empire in addition to solving the doubt of how Shadow returned and also how it allied with Chrysalis, of course that also the crystal heart was an important problem that it had to be solved**

**After everything that happened in Equestria we opted to put a perimeter defense around the limits of Equestria for this time be prepared, after this it is time to return with our protagonists who appeared very far from the entire population of ponies being expelled with everything and car in a cave by a big crack leaving them unconscious with some wounds but none of gravity, so now they just get to maybe and ... just maybe to a place where it is not known if they will return or stay there to always, to a place where he has just been attacked by the return of two great villains, which provoked our protagonists and we do not know what types of consequences they will have, now it is only to investigate that new place for them only with what they bring I get it and in the car ... will it be possible for them to survive there? Well, see it in the next chapter**

**!Do not miss it**


	3. Lost

Chapter 3

Lost

* * *

**After a few minutes Max started to wake up from his lethargy feeling a little pain from the impact having to make an effort to open the door that had been stuck walking outside the cave and just watching a huge landscape emptied with brown earth in addition to some shrubs and scarce rocks with small hills that went both ascending and descending, seeing this immediately went to wake up the others so that they also saw it and decided everything to do but simply did not want to wake up so they just made water in the face that he had taken from the trunk**

-Well, WEY, WHY DO YOU MAKE ME WATER? - Alan yelled while the others also claimed him. -What is not enough for you to make us crash animal ?, Do not you see that my phone could have got wet? Do you see that my head hurts? Do not you see that-

-! AYYYYYYYYYY ALREADY CÁLLENSE IDIOTAS I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOUR TELEPHONE MATTERS YOU MORE THAN OUR WELL-BEING, WE ARE ATTRAPED IN WHOM YOU KNOW WHERE AND THE ONLY THING WE HAVE IS WHAT WE BRING!

\- Ya relax mate is not all that bad either, besides you just have to go out and get help and already.- Roy commented

\- And how do you plan to do that? Maybe you have thought of sending smoke signals, flares or something else that occurs to you Roy, do not you see that I told them we do not know where we are? How are we going to know if there is even a town or city? close? ... although if that is the question then we will have to walk

\- You see how the solution is simple, the only problem is that you get stressed out too much.- Says Roy

\- And you also become very neuros.- Mario tells Max while making fun of him

\- Yes, if so, I better get everything in the trunk while you see what is in the cave although I doubt there is anything. - While checking the trunk he found a large black bag which had his old uniforms of war as well as all their weapons that used to be used in battle along with several boxes of ammunition.- Q-what is this ?, who put all this here, were you really Alan?

\- Obviously yes, if not how we were going to hunt the animals that we were out there, we must be more cautious Max

\- Good this time I give you the reason is more I think you also put all our IDs so they will not wonder why we have weapons

\- Until you do something useful sir technology.- Roy said

\- You are right compa, finally do something more than smoking.- Mario responds

\- Because they always mistreat me they are very unfair to me.- Alan was starting to get sensitive

\- Ay, calm down, buddy, you know how they spend it, they just go joking

\- If we forgive, we do not think it would affect you, so big and so loud, because who will believe it?

\- Eyyyy good that Mario.- Both their fists collide

\- But if the big guy here is Mario, not me.- Try to defend yourself Alan

\- Well it's time to change so put your uniforms, grab their weapons and put everything in a backpack that is out there because we leave in 15 minutes and if they find something for pain tell me that my arms hurt. - Max said while he gave everyone his things

**As everyone was preparing Alan saw something unusual outside the cave, none of the three had noticed so he had to call them to see it with their own eyes**

\- Hey, come on and see this, do not you think it's weird in heaven? - Alan asked as he pointed up

\- Weeeeeel ... see that ... that there is absolutely nothing of clouds and it is hellish heat ?, Well yes, if it is that then if I see it.- Max said

\- What ?, not that I do not mean that if you remember badly when we went to the camp it was already night and here the sun is in full swing, what's more, I can assure you that it is midday for your position so we have a lot of time still

\- No, no, no, not when we collide it was just getting dark that it is not the same as at night.- Argumento Roy

\- But if you mean it was getting dark by nightfall then if it is correct what he said, otherwise it would be wrong to assume that it is wrong

\- What you said would be fine Mario, if not for if you remember in fact it was already night and-

\- ALREADY BE CALLED AND STOP TELLING IDIOTECES THAT DO NOT SEE ALAN HAS REASON! .- Leave both silent .- now that I think it is true, it is very strange that suddenly be here during the day.- Max said

\- We are probably in another country or even another continent.- Alan affirmed

\- How do you think we are going to be in another country if it was just an accident? Better let's go and look for information or something, besides possibly we were all night unconscious that could be a very logical explanation. - He told Alan

\- Very well, next destination to ... uh ... no, I do not know where to go. - (Everyone turns to see Roy) .- Did I say something ?, Certainly we will not take the car , I say it is something destroyed but you can use it right?

\- Tell me, I just got him out of the workshop, now I do not know if I'll get another one but if we find help we'll come back for the

**Their journey had begun, they all had to travel a long distance until they could find some help to even tell them where they were but the journey became denser and that added to the bestial heat that did not help in the least and worse things were running out of water in the backpack but that would not cause them to surrender so easily so they kept walking, step by step it seemed that walking in a straight line was not working, Alan decided to use his phone to call some of your contacts or emergency numbers but oh! surprise ... it did not work properly either, at first he thought it was because of the water but later he saw how the phone started to have interference like a television without signal which in itself it was already very strange, then where they were supposed to go the time and date literally there were question marks to be followed immediately frozen and unusable, this same thing happened to others adding something else to the list of strange events that had suffered today, Max decided to look in the backpack to have found and fortunately all had a compass that could guide them to the north , without more time to lose they hurried to not have to spend the night outside, after a few hours in the distance they began to observe what seemed to be a path to a place that led to a forest although somewhat gloomy, without asking much immediately to the place seeing just in the entrance a type of castle in ruins, it was in such bad conditions that it seemed that it was going to fall besides that it was possible to see its interior without having to enter by the big holes that it had**

-!WOW, a castle in a forest ?, This is another wave, what if we stay here? .- Roy asked them all. - It would be a good idea, would not it?

\- Well, I do not think anything worse can happen to us, so if we do not find anything near this forest, we will sleep here.- Max said

\- Wait a while is that my feet hurt and that my head is still hurting.- Mario said.- can not we rest a little?

\- Yes, Mario is right we have walked a lot more than when we were hiking in the army in the middle of the night, right Alan?

\- I just want to rest

\- Well it's ok we'll rest a bit so I can organize all the things although I think we do not have water but ... there's still a lot of food so there will be cans to eat and prepare for tomorrow we'll continue.- Max told everyone as he sat on the floor

\- So we will not go today, what made you change your mind? - Alan asks

\- The truth is that it does not take long for it to get dark and my arms hurt too much. It's even better to rest and see if the pain passes.

\- Wise decision friend .- Says accepting the idea of Max

\- It will not be that you are afraid to stay here compa? .- Mario asks

\- It was already strange to me that you did not cry over your phone. What's the matter or what?

\- Well, it's not like I could get another one at this time and what is the point of returning to the department if Max sold everything

\- This if on that ... I did not sell them, I just ordered them to our neighbor but if we do not show up they can be left

-! WHAT and why did you do it? just to accompany you to these so-called "vacations" please that's ridiculous. - You stand in front of Max.-! Because of you we are lost here without knowing where we are going, I could be sitting quietly watching TV.- I started raise your voice

\- That I'm the culprit! Sorry but I did not know that out of nowhere would appear a stinking storm that made us turn around and ruin my car like us, I just wanted everyone to have a new experience away of all the noise and pollution of the city but of course if you're a fucking fucking egotist who does not know how to appreciate a perfect plan for several months then it would have been better for you to stay because the only thing you know how to do is be a fucking addicted to Tobacco that does not know how to live without a fucking TV in front of you, ah, and you know what? ... YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!

\- A screech ?, IF I AM A CHILLÓN YOU ARE A FUCKING WATERFATHER THAT ANYTHING YOU PUT ONE BUT AND THAT FOR YOUR EGGS YOU WANT TO OBLIGE TO OTHERS TO DO WHAT YOU SAY BUT YOU KNOW ... MÉTETE YOUR PUTA PLANNING TOGETHER WITH YOUR RIFLE BY THE ASS!

**That was the straw that spilled the glass, both Max and Alan began to fight giving each one hits the face increasing the intensity of the blows, of course Roy and Mario separated them before they hurt themselves more than they already were, once calming them both made them reflect that it was not worth fighting for something like that when together they had gone through harder things before, they were great friends for a reason and that they had been together for a long time, that was what reminded them both and at the end they could shake hands, after that it had been done at night they ate to prepare immediately to rest not without telling horror stories so as not to forget their trip to the camp and also to forget a little the fight**

**The next morning after getting up everyone prepared to continue their walk this time through the forest, the same happened to them the day before, it was just walking and walking without stopping but this time not in a straight line but walking in circles because of all the roads in the forest, apart from the fact that it was also dark but they had to put up with it, when they reached a certain point in the forest they saw a tree in the background on their right Something peculiar, at first that tree had a window and a door followed by objects that hung from the branches, Roy and Mario wanted to go to investigate but Max prevented it only by saying that it was stupid for someone to live there, that it could only be a strange guy from a tree house and that aside no one could live in the forest, there were not even fruits or something that could be found so they decided to walk until in the distance They eciaron as what seemed to be a kind of too large wolves were approaching in a group of three towards them**

\- What the hell are those things? .- Alan asked

\- They seem to be like wolves or something, but they are very big and strange to be that.- Max answered

\- Well it does not matter that we are in a forest and probably thanks to that group of animals we will call the attention of others who are close so I think you will finally hunt Alan.- Roy said as he took out his two Glock-17 pistols and shot towards the group of wolves right in the head

\- Hey, I wanted to hit one. - Alan said annoying Roy

\- Then there will be another chance. Alan, do not worry and your Roy is awesome as you managed to give them from this distance, maybe you can equal me in aim ... maybe. - Max exclaimed

\- Do not worry Max will not take away your work, just shoot at what was bigger at that moment that's all

**They were all talking until they were interrupted by a loud roar that came from the same wolves that Roy had shot at them, they were getting up again and out of nowhere appeared several groups of wolves surrounding them ready to attack, all inevitably had to take their weapons to face all the wolves, once they saw them more closely they knew that something was not right with those wolves**

\- Damn I hope we get out of this alive, something is not right in these animals, how could they get up after a direct shot in the head? .- Max said very nervous

-! HA, tell me that I was the one who shot them.- I affirm Roy

\- How do we get to this ?, I'm not very good with weapons.- I inform Mario

\- Well you'll have to try it if you do not want to end up like the dinner of these wolves.- Max said

**Our protagonists had now gotten into another problem but this time it would be almost a miracle that they left alive from there, it would be possible for them to get out of this by devising some plan or someone to come to their aid and seeing it on the bright side Alan got another chance to hunt as he wanted so he could not complain so much, right? But it will only depend on them if they leave the problem or not, will they? Well, see it in the next chapter**

**Do not miss it**


End file.
